To Love A Nazi
by kittylove
Summary: This is a story about 2 men who have fallen in love during the realties of WWII. They try to keep their love as their lives change. Draco is a Nazi, so this story has those themes in it, don't read if you can't deal with it.
1. Wishing

Disclaimer: Nothing but Mela and the plot idea belong to me. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.

Quick note: Because of the reviews I have gotten I'm posting the rest of the story. If you flame me you will be made fun of in the next chapter. You have been warned. This is to stop all death threats, even thought I haven't gotten any. I'm reposting the story because I've changed Angel's name. It is now Mela which means 'dark' in Polish. 

To Love a Nazi

Chapter 1-wish

Draco's P.O.V-

I'm looking as what I've helped create. This isn't what I wanted. All I wanted was him. The man who haunts my dreams. He's a Jew; the Star of David is always over his head. He is with the angel my mother saw when I was born. 

My father had this idea. He wanted to keep me all to himself so he thought that we could stop what the angel said if we kill all of the Jews. I can't believe him. I am so messed up thanks to him, my loving father. Then he told his fuck-buddy his idea. And this man thought it was a good idea. Hitler was his name. He thought that because to him my father was perfect, everyone in the world should be like him. 

Yesterday I went to the house that my father and Hitler lived in when ever they could. I saw the paintings. They were of my father. Then I went into the basement. Wondering what was down there.

Curiosity killed the cat, but I'm not a cat, right? It shouldn't have killed me to see what was down there. It did. Pictures, paintings all torn up. Who did this? Then I remembered a conversation I overheard. It was Hitler and my father talking about art. My father was saying that Hitler was a terrible artist before they met and that all of his paintings from before then should be destroyed. I think that my father was just kidding, one could never tell. I guess that this was what happened after that conversation. 

Hitler loves me like a son. I hate his guts out. If my father had never met this man would he still be alive?

I may never have had a good or even somewhat nice family life, but still I wanted, no I needed my father to by in my life forever. Sometimes I wonder if he is still alive. I thought that he loved Hitler. What if he did at first love him, but then when.. God I can't even say it though I know that no one would dare listen. 

When some Jew killed my father, Hitler went all out and joined the Nazis. Then he rose to the top of their ranks. Because I was his dead lover's son, he made me second in command. I can fuck all these Jewish women until the world dies, but there is no true passion in it.

I wish I could find the man who haunts my dreams.

This was the first time in years that I had thought about the past and the dream my mother had, along with my dreams of that man. These days I know that he is dead. Everyone I have ever loved is dead! Why should he be any different? Maybe I just have to meet them to kill them. I want to meet him and kill him. He should never have to live in my world. Only I should live in my world because I have grown up in it and can deal with what ever this fucked-up world wishes to give me. 

Sometimes people ask me why I call him Hitler. Why don't I call him his first name? I tell them that I call him Hitler because he is above me in rank. The real reason I call him that is because if I were to call him his first name, none of this would be a dream. I wouldn't be able to wake from it. I can only live here if I can act like it is a dream. If it weren't then I would die. 

I want to kill the dream man, because he is a threat to my way of living. If you can call it living. 

I can not be loved. I am a killer. No one can love me. I can feel nothing. 


	2. Living

Disclaimer: Nothing but Mela and the plot idea belong to me. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.

Quick note: Because of the reviews I have gotten I'm posting the rest of the story. If you flame me you will be made fun of in the next chapter. You have been warned. This is to stop all death threats, even thought I haven't gotten any. I'm reposting the story because I've changed Angel's name. It is now Mela which means 'dark' in Polish. 

To Love a Nazi

Chapter 2- Living

Harry and Mela had been friends since they could remember. They were both Jews, but who cared? Now they knew the Nazis cared.

They were in a place called a 'ghetto'. Whatever the hell that was. These two had been here for about six months. For both of them their parents were dead. 

"God, Harry this place is the worst we have heard of. Why didn't we run when we have the time?" Mela asked the question they and everybody else had been asking themselves. 

"Mela, you know as well as I, that we never thought that they could hurt us." Harry answered. They had had this same discussion off and on since they had gotten here. 

"Yes, I know Harry. Our parents were lucky to die when they did."

"But, I don't wish I had died. Do you, Mela?"

"Sometimes I wish I was dead, but then I think about when we are going to get out of here. That is what makes me live. Some day we will be free of the will of the Nazis."

"Some day we will be."

"I can't wait for it. What will you do?"

"I'm going to make a whole lot of money, then buy a BIG house and live there with my family. And you?"

"I'm going to move to the sea and paint. Then my paintings will be come the thing of the years and everyone who is anyone will want them."

"Dreams. Is that all they are?"

"Sometimes and sometimes not."


	3. What is to Live?

Disclaimer: Nothing but Mela and the plot idea belong to me. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. 

Quick note: Because of the reviews I have gotten I'm posting the rest of the story. If you flame me you will be made fun of in the next chapter. You have been warned. I've gotten some reviews that I will talk about, but I'm not at home, so I'll post that later. 

To Love a Nazi 

Chapter 3- What is to live? 

Mela's P.O.V- 

Harry and I were taken from each other, I don't know how long ago. It seems like years. Every day has become a century and every minute of that day is a year, then every second seems like an hour. In this camp I feel like time has slowed down. Every where else in the world it is going by so fast, but here it wants to play a game. No matter how old you where when you came in, you are know 10 times that age. But where I am the time goes even more slowly. 

I'm in the worst of places. Every night the Nazis come in to the place they live. It is so much nicer than anything else here. They have us, the most beautiful young girls come out and strip in front of them. I feel so dirty when this happens. My body has always been mine, but now it is just something to laugh at. Their hands are so dirty when they touch me. They touch me in places that only my husband should ever be allowed to touch. What I am I to them? Some whore to be fucked until she lies on the ground wanting only sleep and to die? Then they start the pain all over again. I learned to ignore the pain after the first night. It doesn't help anything, only makes things worse. In the place I was in one never wanted things to get worse, only better. 

The women who had been there before us were taken out. Later I was told that they were killed and that would happen to me if I didn't work with them. I think that I should have died, but I remembered my dream. I'm glad that Harry and I had that last conversation before we were taken here. I helps me to live every day. Dreams in this place are frightened out. No one dreams any more. What energy that is wasted on dreams could be used for living another day. 

Will I live to see Harry again? I want to see him so much. I'm so afraid that I will never live to see him happy again. He needs to be happy. After everything life has given him to deal with he needs to see how wonderful life can be. 

I don't know if I'm living or dreaming anymore. I can't remember how to live. Even if I was set free I don't know if I could live. What is life? It couldn't be the pain of today, but then it couldn't be the wish of tomorrow. I just want to... I don't know. I haven't known what I wanted ever since I came here. Does it really matter? ************************************************************************ Yes I know that it is short. I had to write about just one of the main people because I didn't know what to write if I wrote about both Harry and Mela. 


	4. Dying

Disclaimer: Nothing but Mela and the plot idea belong to me. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.

Quick note: Because of the reviews I have gotten I'm posting the rest of the story. If you flame me you will be made fun of in the next chapter. You have been warned.

To Love a Nazi

Chapter 4-Dying 

Harry's P.O.V.- 

I remember when Mela and I were spilt apart. The men who were watching everyone, told us to go into lines. The men had to be on the left and the women on the right. I didn't want to leave her. She was the only one who I knew here. When our parents died she said that we would take care of each other no matter what. Who were these men to make us break our promise? 

She knew that something was going to happen before we were spilt apart, but she wouldn't tell me. She was always like that. Trying to save me from the world. I wonder if she is still alive? If she is then I hope that she is okay. I'm living such a horrible life.

It was a week into being at the first camp that the men came up to me and asked me to come with them. I did. What else could I do? They had guns and if I didn't obey them then they might shoot me. They brought me to a nice building. It was so much better than the place I had been sleeping in. They told me I could stay here if I did what ever they asked me to. I was so stupid, I said yes. That was the word that condemned me to hell. 

That night a man came into my room and asked me to relive him. I looked up at him, wondering what he meant. He swore and told me to undress him. I was so afraid that I did as he told me. Then I was told to suck on his penis. I did. Finally, after hours it seemed like, he came in my mouth. He told me to redress him and I did. I couldn't believe it when he left. I was a whore. That was what those men meant when they said that I could stay if I did what they told me to do. They wanted me as a whore.

I was so happy when I was told I was going to another camp. I thought that I would be free of being a whore. I was wrong. The men in this camp had heard of a man with black hair and green eyes. They had also heard that this man would do anything that was asked of him. I became a whore again. 

It has been weeks since I came here. In that time one man has come to me more than any of the others. Lately that has been the only man who has come to me. I think that he has told the others to leave me alone. I'm still a whore, no matter how you look at it. 

Last night was the first time I had ever asked this man why so many men had come to me at first. He said that it was because I was so beautiful. My hair was a different color than any of the other men in the camp. My eyes were like jewels, cut so well that they could sparkle no matter what happened to me. 

Mela always said that if I had been a girl, I would have been the most beautiful one ever in the whole world. I guess that these men thought that I was the most beautiful man alive. 

I've been thinking about how odd the Nazis are. They kill gay men, yet most of the officers sleep with other men. If they want the perfect race, then why don't they kill each other for sleeping with other men? 

I've started to ramble. It seems to be what I do these days. I'm afraid that if I open my mouth I'll be killed, so I've begun to talk to myself in my head. My thoughts don't always go together, but then why should they? This place is a test. It wants to see how many can live and how many can die. Wouldn't death be better than living this kind of life? I don't know. I don't know anything at all.


	5. Reality& Fantasy

Disclaimer: Nothing but Mela and the plot idea belong to me. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.

Quick note: Because of the reviews I have gotten I'm posting the rest of the story. If you flame me you will be made fun of in the next chapter. You have been warned.

To Love a Nazi

Chapter 5- Reality and Fantasy

Draco's P.O.V.-

I've heard that there is a man who is being passed around. Maybe fucking him would take my mind off this life I forced to live. It may not, but having him at my every command sounds interesting. The man that most of the Nazi army would like to fuck, to only carry out my every wish. I think I may like that.

Listen to my thoughts. I think I may like that? What in the hell is up with me. I don't even know what I want. I can't believe this. Do I really not know what I want? Am I becoming so feeling less that I have to think about what I may like? Good, I don't want to have feelings.

Sometime this week I will go out and take that man. He will be mine. I will not share, why should I? No one will make me share him. If they try to, then I will tell Hitler that they are trying to kill him. Then they will be dead.

Hitler has a new mistress. God, I thought that he loved my father. Now he's fucking a girl every night. 

Who can I believe in this messed up world? Nothing is as it seems at first. Is any of this real or is it all in my mind and I'm asleep. Who could dream things like this, only a person with a brain so fucked up that they never truly know where the bounders between reality and fantasy are. 


	6. Craven

Disclaimer: Nothing but Mela and the plot idea belong to me. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.

Quick note: Because of the reviews I have gotten I'm posting the rest of the story. If you flame me you will be made fun of in the next chapter, this is to stop stupid flamers that say they hate my story and want to kill me for no reason. You have been warned.

To Love a Nazi

Chapter 6- Craven 

Mela's P.O.V.-

It seems I've moved up in the world. Now not only am I a slut, but I'm a slut to the man who's ideas killed my life. I couldn't believe it at first when I was told that I was wanted by Hitler. I started to laugh like a crazy person. Why would he want a Jew? He could have any person he wanted, but he wanted me, a Jew that had been defiled so many times that she couldn't count them. I was taken to him. He truly wanted me.

The first time I saw him, I spit in him face. I told him to go to hell and burn there forever because of what he was doing to God's chosen people. He said nothing. One of him men tried to slap me into line, he held up his hand and they stopped in mid air. His silence scared me more than anything he could have said or done. What was he thinking? I was so scared that I tried to put an air of not caring around me. It didn't seem to work for him. It felt like he could see right into my soul. No wonder so many people follow him without saying anything against him. This was a man that could strike fear into any heart, just by looking at it.

I remember the first words he said to me when he left the room. I was most likely the only one who heard what he said. The words were 'Soon you will be mine. You will fall in front of me like the greatest trees have done.' Those words scared me into my next life. 

Now, he has fallen before me. He tried to make me fall, but I won't. I am still standing strong and he has fallen trying to make me fall. Maybe I have already fallen. Maybe I fell when I was first raped in the camp; he just may not know it yet. That's all I have to hope for. The hope that he doesn't know that I have already fallen, because the minute he finds that out, I'm dead. 

He told me that he was only with me because I gave him something to do. He had been bored with his life after his first lover died. When I came around he saw something in me that he thought could make his life more interesting. 

God, please take me out of this place. I will serve you for all time, if you only take me away from this man who has killed your chosen people. Why did you have to let some one else, like this mad man, chose us before you could? I ask that you stop this. All we have tried to do is serve you like we thought you would like. 

This man hits me whenever he sees me praying to God, the divine. So I must pray when he is not looking. It seems like I'm always praying when he comes into my room. Why does he hate it when I pray? Well, it was his room, but because I'm in it so much he gave it to me. 

I've made no friends here. It seems like all of the guards are afraid of making friends with Hitler's bitch. I've heard them call me that behind my back.

What am I to do? I just want to get out of this place and live a normal life. I'm so scared of what will happen to me if I lose Hitler's interest.

************************************************************************

How many people know what craven means and can tell me why I chose to have it as this chptr's title? And tell me about why I named the other chptrs how I did? 


	7. Tryst

Disclaimer: Nothing but Mela and the plot idea belong to me. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Quick note: Because of the reviews I have gotten I'm posting the rest of the story. If you flame me you will be made fun of in the next chapter. You have been warned. This is to stop all death threats, even thought I haven't gotten any. Also, when I said that I would like you to guess why I was naming the chptrs how I was, I just wanted to make you think about what was important in the chptrs. I'll tell why they are all named how they are soon.

To Love A Nazi

Chptr. 7- Tryst 

Draco looked in the mirror again. He was going to one of the camps in about and hour. Because he was the second in command he had to look his best. There were two reasons why he was going today. There were more important things he should be doing. But, this trip was overdue. Besides he needed to get out of this place. He thought about the reasons why he was taking this trip again.

The first reason was to check on how the camp was running. Sure, Hitler got reports he read on how it was doing. The only problem with those reports was that they most likely were made up of lies. Even if the camp was doing badly, no one wanted to tell Hitler that, so they lied and said that it was doing fine. When Hitler had found out about his people lying to him, he had come to Draco and asked him to take surprise trips to camps to see how they really were doing. Draco, ever eager to get away from him, said he would take the trips. It was always so satisfying to see the surprise on the soldier's faces when their second in command came into the camp. It was common knowledge that Hitler was only a face that looked good and could make people follow it. The true commander of the Nazis was the second in command, Draco. 

Draco was the one who make sure that there was nothing that could ever be not foreseen in destroying Hitler's next great plan. Draco was also the one who helped give Hitler his ideas for his next great plan. Hitler never would know about some of the things that would have gone wrong in his plans if Draco hadn't seen them and fixed them right away. 

Draco smiled in the mirror as he thought about the stories that were going around the army about him. He was the one who was talked about as a legend. No one he had ever met said anything bad about him. _The whole of the Nazi army is afraid of me and for good reasons to_, he thought to himself. They said if you meet him on a street in normal clothes in a good mood, you would think that he was your everyday good dweller of whatever city he was in. But, if you were to meet him when he was acting as the second in command of a great and powerful army, you would be scared of him for lifetimes after. 

His thoughts then shifted to the second reason why he was going to the camp. It was more of a personal reason than anything else. The camp he was going to was the camp that held the man all of the Nazis wanted to fuck. He wanted this man. Wanted him more than he wanted to live. And he would get this man, then he would have him until he was sick of him.

It was time to go. The car was waiting and he was ready to go. He walked down the stairs, clearing his head of any thoughts or feelings. If he was to show he was in power he had to be as cold as ice. That was the trick to this job. To not let anything or anyone in the camp get under his skin he had to put up a shield.

The driver opened up the car door for him. He got in. It was always the same. He would be getting into the car, the next moment he would be getting out of the car to go look at the camp.

_God, my life is so easy to say what will happen in every moment. I HATE this! My life is supposed to have different days, and be so grand, but it isn't. Everyday seems to be the same. I wish things would change soon, _he thought to himself and sighed. 

The door was opened again by a silent driver. Draco got out, and wasn't surprised to see that no one was waiting for him. After all he was unexpected. He went up to the gate and knocked. He smiled as the guard hurried to get to the gate.

"Who are you? And what is your business here?," the guard demanded to know.

"I am Draco Malfoy, the second in command of this army that you work in. My business is no matter to you because you are to junior to know the matters of those above you. I ask that you now open this gate and tell no one that I am here until I wish for them to know," Draco answered in his 'I-don't-care-about-anything' voice.

"Of course, sir! Right away. If there is anything else you need, come to me and I'll try to help you out," the guard saluted Draco as he walked past, into the gate.

Draco started to make a list in his head of everything the report had said was okay, but wasn't. One of those things was how well the people in the camp were watched. As Draco, wandered around he saw that there were only a few guards watching over all of the people getting food. Draco had seen enough. The soldiers that had written the report given to Hitler were lying. And the rule the Nazis lived by, or at least those that Draco had trained, was that no liars would be tolerated in their army. So, those that had lied must be dealt with. 

He walked to the officer's quarters. He walked in. There were many protests by those inside, but the minute they saw his uniform they shut up. They, unlike the guard at the gate, knew who he was. They saluted him and watched as he walked farther into the quarters. Draco was thinking of nothing as he walked into the main part of the building. The place was all of the officers hung out, when they weren't on duty. As soon as the soldiers saw his uniform, they fell into their ranks and saluted him.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you all know what to do when there is a superior in your presences. Where is the head of this excuse for a camp?," Draco looked around, not seeing anyone come forward. Then he heard a sound behind him and he turned with such speed that it made everyone there blink. There was a man behind him. A somewhat fat man. 

"I take it you are the head of this _camp_?", Draco stretched the word 'camp'.

"Yes, I am. And you would be Draco Malfoy. Well sir, what can we do for you here? May I also ask, why are you here?," the man asked.

"I am Draco Malfoy. I came here to look at this camp. The report we at headquarters were given is not true, from what I've seen. I wonder why anyone would lie about what is happening? My business here was to find out if you were lying about what was happening here at your camp. It seems like my business is almost done. The last thing I'm here for is to see if a rumor I've heard is true. Is there a man here, with green eyes and is a whore for some of the men?," Draco informed the fat man. His voice said that talking about the camp was over. There would be no more talking about what he found that was so bad about the camp. 

" Why, yes there is, why do you ask sir?"

"I would like to meet this man."

"Of course, sir. Anything you wish. Go get him," he told one of the men who was standing near him. The man rushed to do what he was order to do. The fat man tried to get Draco into talking as the man wad gone, but Draco wouldn't talk. So, they waited in silence until the man got back with the whore. 

"This is him, sir."

Draco walked up to the whore and walked around him. Looking at all parts of him. Then he walked up to the whore's face and looked in him the eye. Draco was surprised at what he saw. The eyes seemed almost dead, but they had the smallest spark of life still in them.

"Because of the fact I don't want to call you 'whore' forever, what is your name?"

The whore looked back at him and said nothing. Then as the fat man was about to answer for the whore, he said, "My name is Harry."

Draco looked at the fat man. The words that came out of his mouth shocked everyone, but himself. "Well, then. Thank you all for your kindness, but Harry and I must be leaving right now. I have meetings in a hour and can't be late for any of them. Good bye."

The fat man looked at him in surprise. "you're taking him? I thought that you only wanted to see if he was real, sir."

"Yes, I'm taking him. Do you have a problem with that?," Draco's voice had gotten very low.

The fat man saw that if he got in any deeper with Draco he would get hurt. So, he just said, "no, sir."

"Good. Harry, we have to go." Draco left, knowing that Harry was following him. Draco could hear the whispers about him as he left. He had showed them that everything that was said about the second in commander was true. 

They walked out of the camp. The car was there waiting for them, just like how Draco had left it. The driver came out and opened the door for Harry and Draco. They got in. That's when Harry decided that he could talk.

"Why me? Why did you want me? You could have anything, if I saw correctly, from the way those men were treating you," Harry asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Draco was surprised. He wasn't expecting Harry to say anything until he was addressed. "Why you? Because you sounded interesting. I felt like having you. I get what ever I want."

"What will you do to me?"

"You will be mine. You will do what ever I want you to do. I can't tell you right now what I may want you to do at any time, because I won't know until right before I tell you what to do."

"I'm going to be your whore. I shouldn't be surprised. That's all the men wanted be to be at the camps anyway."

Draco was surprised again at what this man in front of him could pick up from what he wasn't saying. "Yes, you will be my whore. But, only mine. None, but me will ever touch you from now on."

"Do you want my to start being your whore now?," Harry asked. Draco looked into his eyes again. It seemed as if Harry had drawn back into his head. Harry was better at hiding his feelings, than even he or Hitler were.

"No. I will not let anybody as dirty as you touch me. When we get back to HQ, I will take you to my rooms where you will live with me. Then you will get cleaned up. If we are lucky, I will be able to get back to have dinner with you. If I don't get back, then you will have dinner by yourself. Don't go out of the rooms without me or one of the guards I will be giving you. Do you understand?"

"Yes." 

"Good, because we are at HQ."

They both got out of the car and headed inside. Soon they reached Draco's rooms. It was more than Harry had thought Draco meant when he had said 'his rooms'.

"I must leave you here. I trust that you will be able to find the bathroom after you look around. I'll see you soon." With that Draco left.

Harry looked around the rooms. He started to smile, he hadn't smiled since he and Mela had talked about their dreams. His mind was beginning to come alive again. The main thought that went through his mind was that this was the first day that his true life would take off. All of the other lives he had were just leading up to this one. He found the bathroom and started to undress. He was going to take his first, true shower now. This was the first time he could really get clean since he had gotten into the second camp.

In another part of the building that HQ was in, Draco was thinking of Harry. He was wondering if he had made the right choice in bringing him here. He was wondering his own judgment. This wasn't the first time since his father had died that he questioned himself. There was no time to think of that now. He had to become the second in command and take control. Another thing on his mind was to put someone new in control of the camp he had gone to today. Most likely someone he had trained. What would happen now was up to the fates. He had done all he could to make himself happy.

************************************************************************

I hope that this chptr has made up for all the other short ones. I like this chptr, even if I did have to right in third person, which is something I hate to do. Craven means fear or close to it. All the other chapters names where about what was going on in the chapters. A few of them had the name of the chapter in a line. Tryst means meeting or close to it. 


	8. Return From the Dead

Disclaimer: Nothing but Mela and the plot idea belong to me. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.

Quick note: Because of the reviews I have gotten I'm posting the rest of the story. If you flame me you will be made fun of in the next chapter. You have been warned. This is to stop all death threats, even thought I haven't gotten any. 

To Love a Nazi

Chapter 8- Return from the Dead

Mela's P.O.V-

I ran into Harry today. It was amazing, yet terrifying. I couldn't guess what he was doing here. I saw his eyes. They were the scariest things I had ever seen. I think that they can see into my soul now. He's seen horrible things. I couldn't bear to talk about what was happening around us since we had left each other. I ran away from him. 

I ran until I had no idea where I was. This was a place where I could be by myself and live. It was a beautiful garden, but it was dying. I wonder if anyone had been here since Hitler took over. This would be my place. The place where I could go, even in my thoughts, to be away from every thing. I needed to be here. I was dying inside. I could save myself here, as I saved the lives of those who grew here. I started to work. I had nothing, but my bear hands to start digging with. Why should I care what I looked like, digging in the dirt. No one cared about me. I wasn't even sure Harry still cared about me. Hitler would come looking for me later, I knew. 

As I dug, everything left my mind. The wonder at seeing Harry again. The pain at seeing his dead eyes. The knowledge that if I was late to meet Hitler I would be getting a beating. I all knew was the dirt under my hands could bring life. All I had to do was to take the weeds away from the plants. The weeds were choking the plants to death. I couldn't get some of the weeds that looked like they had been there forever away from the plants they were killing. I was weak. I had to get stronger. I decided then, that one way or another I would get stronger. I didn't care how I would do this, I just knew I had to. 

And so, today I'm following Hitler. I'm following him to the place where the guards of this place train. He told me that he would let me become stronger. I know that none of these men will try to harm me. They know that if they do Hitler will kill them. I'm his alone. This has some good things come with it, and some bad things. Just like everything else in life. 

Life was full of choices. My family had made the wrong choice when they didn't leave town. Same as with Harry's family. I now know what happened if you made the wrong choices. I was in control of my life now. I would make every choice I made work for me. Even past things I had chosen would work for me now. This would become my life again. I would make sure that it worked out. 

I had told Hitler that I wanted to be stronger so when we were together, I wouldn't tire out as fast. He fell for it. The stupid man thought that the world he was creating worked for him and only him. I really wanted to get stronger so I could save my self and the garden. 

I remember a line my mother would say when she woke me up in the mornings of my childhood. 'Welcome back from the world of the dead, Mela.' I was sure back. I had found something to save and help save me. Mela was back and everyone she didn't like should watch out. Because she would get them in some underhanded way, so the never would find out I was back. 


	9. Dynasty

Disclaimer: Nothing but Mela and the plot idea belong to me. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Quick note: Because of the reviews I have gotten I'm posting the rest of the story. If you flame me you will be made fun of in the next chapter. You have been warned. This is to stop all death threats, even thought I haven't gotten any. 

To Love A Nazi

Chapter 9-Dynasty

Harry's P.O.V-

I saw Mela for the first time in months today. I was so happy that she is alive. I wanted her to see her alive for so long. I hope that she is happy here. It was very odd, though. She looked in my eyes for a minute, then took off. I wonder what it was in my eyes that made her run off like that. She must have seen the same thing that Draco saw last week when he looked into my eyes as he was taking us here. I can't see whatever they see whenever they look into my eyes. I wish I could. Then maybe I could understand what is happening to me.

I feel so dead. Ever since I was first truly raped, I haven't felt like me. I wonder what I truly felt when I was at home with my family. I felt like everything was perfect when my family was alive. Mela's parents and mine had decided when we were young that we would get married. We were to have a wonderful, big wedding with all of our friends and family. I know that I would never love her as a lover, but I knew that I would always love her like my younger sister. When I saw her today, I knew that the love I had for her was still there. But, I today I felt only the love for her. The joy and happiness that I thought I would feel when I saw her again, wasn't there. I thought I was happy to see, but know that I think about it, I wasn't happy. I was making myself feel false emotions.

Mela.... she looked so different. She looked like the last few months had harded here into being someone she should never have had been. Her eyes had taken on a scared look, a look that told the one looking into her eyes that she would do anything to live. The way she held herself was like a wolf that was backed into a corner. That wolf would do anything not to be hurt. She ran away like a wolf.

I tried to follow her, but I lost her before long. Draco stopped me from going too far after her. Draco was showing me around. He had decided to let me go around the building. That's when I saw her. I was walking down a hallway when I saw her hair. She has always had the most beautiful hair. If you knew what kind of hair to look for you could find her in a crowd easily. I ran to see her. Draco ran behind me, but because I had a head start he didn't catch up to me until I had stopped to look at her and she was gone. Draco stopped me from going down that hallway that Mela went down by wrapping his arms around me and kissing my neck. 

He hadn't made a move on me until that kiss. I was so shocked that I stopped thinking about Mela for a minute. I turned around in his arms and looked him deep in the eyes. Then his head came closer to mine and I closed my eyes. I felt his lips on mine and gave into the kiss. It was so wonderful. It was the best kiss that I had ever had. It felt like it was my first kiss, but really it wasn't. I had been kissed before when I was raped, but they were bruising, hurting kisses. Not the sweet kind of kiss that Draco gave me. His lips were so soft. They felt like how clouds would feel if they could be kissed and were solid. Suddenly those wonderful lips were taken away. 

I opened my eyes to see his eyes looking at me. It looked like he was questioning why he kissed me. He took his arms away from me and walked a few paces away. He looked every where, but my eyes. His voice said that I couldn't go down that hallway because that Hitler lived in that wing of the building. Only people who he wanted to come down there go down that hallway.

After that we walked back to Draco's rooms, with out saying anything. The silence has been between us for the last few days. I hope that it goes away soon. I really want another kiss like that.


	10. Chronicle

Disclaimer: Nothing but Mela and the plot idea belong to me. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Quick note: Because of the reviews I have gotten I'm posting the rest of the story. If you flame me you will be made fun of in the next chapter. You have been warned. This is to stop all death threats, even thought I haven't gotten any. 

To Love A Nazi

Chapter 10-Chronicle

Draco walked into his rooms. Harry was there. It had been painful to come back to these rooms after that kiss. Oh God, that kiss was wonderful. It was the best kiss of his life. It had made him feel like his life was worth something. Now, he didn't know how to act around Harry. How should he act? He had never faced this kind of problem before. All of the other people he had slept with were taken away before he had to face them the next day. He walked into the room and looked around. There was Harry, sitting near the fireplace, reading a book. He should talk to him.

"Draco, I'm glad that you are back. We have to talk," Harry looked up from his book and said to Draco.

"What do you want to talk about?," Draco asked him in a non-feeling sort of voice.

"Last week you kissed me and then nothing. You didn't say anything afterwards. I didn't even know if you liked it. How was I to know if were happy with me? Now you haven't said anything about what happened. I'm going insane! Won't you tell me something?," Harry said as he walked from the chair to staring Draco in the face.

"Harry....that kiss was the most wonderful one I had ever had in my life. I didn't know what you thought of it. I saw the way you acted when you asked if you would be my whore. I then told myself that I wouldn't hurt you. God, you are special to me and I didn't want to hurt you. I wanted you to trust me before I made a move. But, you were just there and I had to stop you from going down that hallway. It was the first thing that came to my head to stop you. I didn't mean to make that kiss go as far as it did. I'm so sorry, Harry," Draco spilled everything that had been on his mind since he had kissed Harry. He didn't care if he was rambling or repeating himself. He looked up, into Harry's eyes, and saw not hate or disgust. He saw caring and delight.

"Draco, at first I didn't want you to make a move. After you did, I wanted more. I still want more. It's nice that you want to take it slow, I've never had a man want to take it slow with me before. I would love to take it slow, but right now I want you to kiss me."

"Really?"

"Yes, really truly."

Harry didn't get to say anything else because right then Draco's arms had pulled them together. Their lips already trying to find each other. It was better than their first kiss; the desire that they had for the past week was put into that kiss. Draco started to make the kiss deeper; he outlined Harry's lips with his tongue. Harry started to moan and he opened his mouth for Draco. They began to explore the other's mouth, finding all of the places that made the other moan and kept those in their minds for later. It was over too soon, as they both came up for air. Draco didn't pull away from Harry this time. Both were amazed at how much the other want them. Draco broke the mood after the kiss with a question.

"Harry, do you know who the girl you were chasing after last week was?"

"Yes, she's my best friend from out hometown. We grew up together. Why do you ask?" Harry said with absolute certain of what he was talking about.

"That girl is also Hitler's nymph. No one can touch her without having his wrath come down upon them."

"What do you mean 'nymph'?," Harry asked

"Call girl, whore, and prostitute, that's what I meant by nymph. God, Harry. Are you so innocent that you don't even know what most of those words mean?," Draco said with an exasperated sigh and pulled away from Harry to go sit in the chair Harry had been in when he had come in.

"I know what whore and prostitute mean. Mela told me long ago that those who sold their bodies for money or pleasure would go to hell, because that wasn't God's wish. God wanted all to treat their bodies like sacred temples," Harry recited to Draco as he sat on Draco's lap and cuddled up to him.

"Tell me more about you and Mela. You sound like you worshiped her, was she really that great?," Draco put his arms around Harry and pulled him closer.

"Mela and I grew up together. When we weren't at our own homes, then we would be at the other's house. Her family became a second family to me, as my family became her second family. Our parents were the best of friends after we were born. They were already good friends, but we made them closer. 

"They became closer in part because, once we were old enough we were to marry. I never knew if I could ever love her like a lover. She was the little sister who my parents hadn't had. The only love I had for her was the love and older brother had for his sister. Mela shared my thoughts. How could a brother and sister marry, have kids and grow old together? So we grew up knowing that we would have to marry. 

"Then the police came and asked for all of the Jews who hadn't grown up in our town to come with them. Everything would be okay they said. After that, Jews from towns up north came down to our town. They said that they were trying to get away from the men who killed babies by ripping them in half. The men who had people dig huge pits, get into them and be shot. These stories were too terrible to believe. So, no one did. Mela and I weren't to hear these stories, but we did. Those who came into town told her father these stories. He was the most powerful person in our town. We would sneak down after we had been put to bed and listen to the grown ups talk. After we heard the stories we had nightmares for weeks. Sure, fifteen-year-olds shouldn't have nightmare, but we did. Travelers like them had come through our town for the last three years. Each group would have different news of the war, but the last group was the one I remember best because right after them and their terrible stories the police came. They built box around our homes. They said that all Jews should behind the walls they had put up. It was amazing that all of the of us could fit behind those walls. Most of our town was Jewish.

"We lived there for a year. It was okay in that box, but I missed my friends that weren't Jewish. I always wondered what they were doing. Before long, the police were taking people out of the box we had been put in. The police told us that they had been taken out because they were some of the few who had truly become alright with living were we were. Those people were about to start having really good lives. Even better than before the police had come. Like fools we all believed them. Before we knew it, there were only a few families left with our family. Soon Mela was my only friend. We were always together. Then our parents died. Within weeks of each other, we were both orphans. When we were taken out of what the police called a 'ghetto', we realized we had lived there for a year. 

"Then we were taken on a cramped train ride to someplace. Mela kept telling me that everything would be okay. We were just going on to a better life. I knew that she didn't believe her own words. I needed to believe them, so I did. She must have known something that I didn't because the last words she said to me were: 'Harry, always remember your dreams. They can save your life.'

"After the we were gotten off the train, some men forced us to go into two lines. I remember thinking that they didn't have the right to split us up. Mela had said that we would always be there for each other. How could we be together when we couldn't even see each other?

"That was the last time I had seen her, until last week. I had wished to see her alive for so long, I couldn't believe my eyes. My wish had come true. It was amazing to see her, I don't know why she ran from me.

"There you know my past with Mela. I can't believe I went on like that. You must be so board," Harry said, looking down. He had felt Draco stiffen up when he started to talk about what had happened after the first time the police came to his town. He didn't know if he should say anything else, but Draco made him feel so safe that he just said all that happened.

"Harry, look in my eyes." Draco didn't sound mad, so Harry looked up into his eyes.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you. It was all my family's fault that anything like this started in the first place. I will try to stop this from happening to any other towns, but I don't have enough power that I could dare call much attention to myself. What I need you to understand is that sometimes I may have to hurt you. I would only have to do this if I was with one of my officers, got it?," Draco knew that deep in his heart he would protect Harry with his life.

"I understand, Draco. When you said that Mela was Hitler's nymph? I know Mela, she would never let anyone touch her without her wanting them to."

"Hitler heard some of his men talking about some news one of them had gotten from the camps. It was about a girl that, no matter how hard anyone tried, she would not break. This was one of the only things that saved her life. It made the officers at the camp want her more. Every women that they mange to break, gets old for them. A broken women will do what she is told to do without any sprit behind her movements.

"Your friend, Mela, always had sprit behind what she was doing. By being strong she lived. The officers said that whenever she did anything it was as if her mind wasn't part of her body. Her body may have done anything, but her mind wasn't hurt by it. Hitler was interested in her because she wasn't broken. He ordered her brought here. 

"When she first came in and met Hitler, she looked at him and spit in his face. She then told him 'to go to hell and burn there forever because of what he was doing to God's chosen people'. From what Hitler told me was that she put an 'air of not caring' around her, and to him it looked as if she was about to walk out of the room on him. He still hasn't broken her. He tries everyday to break her, but no matter how many times she falls, she won't break. The latest thing he's tried to break her with is hitting her when ever he sees her praying," Draco loved to see Harry smile like he was right know. 

"That sounds like Mela," Harry was glad to hear some of what Mela was doing. But, inside he was worried about he. _I think that she's already been broken. I fear that she's been broken ever since we heard those travelers tell their stories. I need to see her soon_, he thought to himself as he smiled at Draco.

In another part of the building, the subject of what they had been talking about was crying her eyes out. Mela was in her garden pulling up weeds. Her tears watered the plants as her hair hid from them what she was crying about. Hitler had found her praying again and had hit her. But, this time she had kept praying as he hit her. Finally, she gave into what he wanted and stopped praying. Her body was now covered in hit marks. Her face was the worst off. Big purple, blue and black marks grew on her cheeks. 

A soldier walked past. He heard the soft whisper of her as she cried. He followed his ears to the sound's source. He saw Mela, crouched in the dirt, crying. Her hand went up to push some of her beautiful hair out of her face. His breath caught in his throat for a minute as he saw the bruise on her face. Then, his breath continued to come and go from him at a normal pace. She hadn't even heard him. This was a women whose sadness could stop wars and form peace treaties. She was the picture of a broken women. 

The soldier left her in her sadness to go tell his commander of what he had seen. This may be the one that his commander could use to change the war and ended it for good.

Mela never heard the soldier. As the soldier left, she cut her hand on a rose thorn. She watched as the blood welled up and started to drip on to the ground. She was amazed, she hadn't even felt the pain she should have felt from such a cut. 


	11. Guardinship

Disclaimer: Nothing but Mela and the plot idea belong to me. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Quick note: Because of the reviews I have gotten I'm posting the rest of the story. If you flame me you will be made fun of in the next chapter. You have been warned. This is to stop all death threats, even thought I haven't gotten any. 

To Love A Nazi

Chapter 11- Guardianship

Draco's P.O.V-

I've never felt this way before. Harry told me things that I could use against him. He trusted me with so many things I could use against him in the future. I still can't believe the facts. This is the first time in so long that anyone has trusted me with things that could destroy them. I have to keep this safe. I can't let anything every happen to Harry and this wonderful gift he has given me.

This last week has been like a dream. The only time I'm awake is when I am in my room. There I am with Harry, my life is complete. Everything else is forgotten except for the plans that are being put into place. The plans that will change everything.

My world outside of Harry is going out of control. I can't tell him about any of this because if he was caught, then everything would be ruined. I can only think of the future. Before Harry came here, I only thought of myself. Now I have to think of what will happen to him. What will come of our future if the plans get ruined or pause in mid motion?

That isn't the only thing that is going out of control in my world. I feel like I'm losing control sometimes. Like all I have to do is to drop everything, go out the door and forget this life. Then I remember Harry and make myself go back to him. I should never have brought him here. He should never have to live in my world, I don't want him to be hurt by what goes on. Only I should live in this twisted world of mine because I have grown up in it and can deal with whatever this fucked-up world wishes to give me. 

I just want to it all to end. I just want to go back to the way things were. With me being a cold killer. I can not be loved. I am a killer. No one can love me. I can feel nothing.

......I know that it is short, but the P.O.V. chptrs are to give you an idea of what the characters are thinking. 


	12. Recondite

Disclaimer: Nothing but Mela and the plot idea belong to me. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Quick note: Sorry about the delay, I've been having some family stuff going on. If you flame me you will be made fun of in the next chapter. You have been warned. This is to stop all death threats, even thought I haven't gotten any.

To Love A Nazi

Chapter 12- Recondite 

As had become the normal thing for those in this room, which for now was a world unto itself, the people in this room were content with their lives. Once they came into this room, everything that had happened outside was left there.

Draco sighed as he held Harry against himself. When he was like this nothing seemed to matter. The knock came as Draco was falling asleep. Harry was already asleep, so as Draco was moving and trying not to wake him, he woke up. The knock came again and this time it was more urgent. Harry fully woke up and moved off of Draco. He took the chair as Draco left it. Draco laughed to himself as he opened the door. The small smile on his face left as he saw who was there.

"Commander, sir. Our great leader, Adolph Hitler, wishes to meet with you tonight. If you will come with me?"

"Of course. Please wait, just a minute as I get myself ready to see him."

"Yes, sir."

Draco closed the door. Harry had already gotten out of the chair and got a comb for Draco's hair. He had also retrieved Draco's coat, the only part of his uniform he had taken off when he had come in the room. When Draco turned around he took the coat out of Harry's hands and put it on. Harry started to comb Draco's hair, but Draco took the comb out of his hands and combed his own hair. When he determined it was done, he through it aside and pulled Harry to him. He kissed Harry as if it was the last kiss they would ever share.

The kiss was soul shocking. Draco's tongue invaded Harry's mouth. It was memorizing a terrain that it may never travel again. Then in the moment that Harry was ready to give into it and everything that it promised to come, it was ripped away. As Harry opened his eyes he saw something in Draco's eyes that amazed him. Draco was disgusted at something. For that moment Harry forgot about it, but stored it away to 

think about it for later. Because at that moment Draco left the room to meet with Hitler.

As Draco was walking to his meeting with Hitler, there was another meeting taking place within the building. This was a meeting that only the two men involved knew about. 

"Commander, I have something very important to tell you. I have thought about this for the last week and have come to the conclusion that you must know what I found."

"Tell me. If it has to do with the plan, then I have to know."

"I have found a person that may help us with putting the plan to play. She is a women whose sadness could stop wars and form peace treaties. When I saw her she was the picture of a broken women."

"What is her name?"

"I don't know. But, I think that she's Hitler's bitch."

"I'll look into it. Thank you for the information."

"Of course. Anything to help."

"Glad to hear it. Now, I have to be somewhere, so if you will excuse me?"

"Yes, sir."

As the conversation ended a shadow following the two men in this meeting left. The men never even knew they had been overheard.

Draco opened up the door to Hitler's study and walked in. In the room he saw the woman that had to be who the building was talking about as 'Hitler's bitch.' He was surprised to see her there, but he hid his feelings as usually.

"My dear, please leave us. We have something very important to talk about," Hitler kissed her temple as she got off of his chair arm. She glared at Draco as she walked out and shut the door behind herself.

"Who was that? ", Draco asked.

"Her name is Mela. She is a sweet thing, very interesting," Hitler replied with a dreamy sort of expression. Then he shook it off, as if he hated looking like he was in love.

"Now on to why I called you here. I know that it's late at night, but I had to talk to you about your behavior over the last week.

" You have been acting like a fool in love! Everyone can see it. Your work has been as good as ever, but I need my second in command back to the way he was. Your choices are to kill whoever it is or to send them to the camps. Those would be your choices if you weren't so close to me. I have one last choice you may chose if you want to. Keep them, but stop acting like a fool in love. I'm giving one week to make your choice, before I make it for you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Draco said thinking. 

"Now go. Mela is some where in the building by now, so close the door. She will come back in a few hours."

Draco left, thinking about what he was going to do. He knew the way so well that he didn't even have to think about where he was going. Suddenly, someone pushed him into a room and locked the door behind them. He looked up and saw Mela looking at him with a fierce distaste of him in her eyes.

"Don't say a word till I tell you to. I know that you have Harry in your rooms. By now he has probably told you everything about the past. He's too trusting. I'm not like him. So, if you hurt a hair on his head, I will tell Hitler all of your secrets. Trust me, I know them from following you around. 

"On the other hand, if you don't hurt him at all, I will give my life to you. I only want to see him happy and if that means that I have to give up my life for you, I will," and with that she opened the door and left, hair lashing out behind her.

It took Draco a few minutes to recover from the shock of what had just happened. When he did recover, he went back to his room without anything else happening to him.

a/n: Recondite means mystery, sort of.


	13. Feint

Disclaimer: Nothing but Mela and the plot idea belong to me. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Quick note: If you flame me you will be made fun of in the next chapter. You have been warned. This is to stop all death threats, even thought I haven't gotten any.

To Love A Nazi

Chapter 13- Feint 

Mela' P.O.V.-

I know what's happening here better than most. I have free roan over all that live here. I know the plans within the plans. There are no secrets I don't know or am about to find out. I only tell Hitler a fraction of what I know. I am the secret queen that could destroy their lives. I am the shadow that hears all. I can blossom here and no one can keep me down. 

My garden is beautiful right now. I finally got all of the weeds up and the flowers are starting to come out. I can't wait for spring. The flowers will truly come out and I will be able to see what my garden looks like. I think that Hitler doesn't care about what I do as long as I am there when he calls. 

I have set the cards into play, now it is only time to see if I win or lose. If I win, I die. If I lose, I live. I have to win, so my people will be free. The game is unfolding like I thought it would. After learning that little tidbit the other day, I knew how to make everything come together. I have created a little army here and with the others who come and visit. They know what to do if I die early. They never meet each other. If I can join up with the fighters here, then we can win.

Only a matter of time now. I just have to wait. I wonder if I can wait that long?


	14. phenomenon

Disclaimer: Nothing but Mela and the plot idea belong to me. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Quick note: Because of the reviews I have gotten I'm posting the rest of the story. If you flame me you will be made fun of in the next chapter. You have been warned. This is to stop all death threats, even thought I haven't gotten any. 

To Love A Nazi

Chapter 14- Phenomenon 

Draco walked into the room. He was still in shock over what had happened only a few minutes ago. He had finally met the wonderful Mela his Harry was always talking about. And she didn't seem so wonderful to him. Wait, back up, _his_ Harry? Where in the hell had that come from? Draco just shook his head and looked around the room for Harry. There he was, curled up in the armchair like he was when Draco left.

"I'm glad to see you back. How was the meeting?" Harry asked without looking up to see whom it was.

"How did you know it was me? The meeting went ......fine," Draco couldn't bear to tell Harry what had happened. Besides, it had gone fine according to how meetings with Hitler usually went.

"You are the only one who doesn't knock before opening the door. And if it was a thief or a murderer, they would have had made the door squeak, you don't. I have a feeling that the meeting didn't go fine, and if I ask you won't tell me anything. So, I'm not going to ask," By the time Harry was done talking, he had gotten up out of the chair and had walked over to Draco.

"You're right. Right about it all. Now, can we please go to bed? I've had a long day and I'm ready to end it," Draco didn't want to mention his meeting with Mela to Harry yet, because he wasn't sure about her intentions.

Draco and Harry got ready for bed. They each got into their side of the bed and said good night. Then they turned off the lights. This was a routine they had had since Harry first got there. Neither went over to the other's side of the bed. Nothing happened.

Well, nothing was supposed to happen. Nothing should have happened. But, when something isn't supposed to happen it usually does happen. And tonight was no exception. 

Tonight something amazing started. Draco had been thinking about the meeting he had just had. He knew that soon he wouldn't be able to show his love for Harry like had been. Wait, just a moment there......his love for Harry. Love? He couldn't love. Everything he ever had loved, died. His touch was death. Was it really that his touch was death? 

He felt so forlorn that he rolled over to Harry. He needed to be comforted. His arm wrapped Harry. But, that wasn't good enough for him, he needed to feel the warmth that Harry was putting off nearer to his skin. He pulled Harry closer to him.

When Draco had put his arm around Harry, Harry had instantly woken up. He couldn't believe what was happening. Being pulled into a warm body was one of the best things that had ever happened to him. All of men at the camps had only been after sex. They didn't care about him. But, Draco cared so much about what he was feeling. 

Draco started to litter Harry's neck with kisses. At first the kisses were soft and gentle. Then they became more and more passionate, wanting. He started to suck, and bite from Harry's neck down his shoulder. Harry started to squirm as Draco's hands roamed up his shirt. Draco wanted to stop those squirming by putting his leg across Harry's waist. His foot roved around there. It was getting closer and closer to Harry's groin. 

Harry started to moan as Draco's foot reached his groin. Harry was getting more and more aroused. That's when Harry felt something rubbing against his thigh. Draco was aroused. Draco had noticed that he was aroused when Harry did. 

He started to draw back. He was embarrassed about what his body was doing. Harry didn't was to lose that precious moment together. So he griped Draco's arms and held them to him. Draco finally gave into Harry's wanting arms. But, he removed his leg from Harry's waist. Instead he buried his head in the crook of Harry's neck. He started whispering against his neck. 

They slept the rest of the night like this, curled up together. In the morning they had a new kind of relationship. It had gone to a new level. They kissed when they woke up. Draco didn't have meetings or anywhere to be that morning so they cuddled in one of the chairs and read, kissed, talked and studied each other. 


	15. Issues

Disclaimer: Nothing but Mela and the plot idea belong to me. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Quick note: If you want to flam me, make sure you have a good reason for doing so. Thank you to all of the nice people who have reviewed my story.

To Love A Nazi

Chapter 15- Issues

Harry's P.O.V.-

I can't believe it even though I know it happened. I replay last night over and over in my head. I'm trying to make it sink into my mind that it really did happen and I just didn't make it up.

It was so uncomfortable when he came back for his meeting. I knew something had happened. But, he didn't want to talk about it. So, I didn't press it.

Getting into to bed was very odd. We've been sleeping in the same bed for a few weeks and nothing has happened. Sometimes I wish that he would do something. I've lost my fear of him. But, still it was surprising when he came and pulled closer to him.

That's to where it stopped. He started to kiss my neck. It seemed like he wanted to take comfort and give pleasure for it. I just started to give into him when he threw his leg around my waist. His foot roamed around until he found my groin. Then he began to rub. It was so arousing. He pulled me even closer and put his hands under my shirt. Everything he was doing felt so good. I didn't want him to stop. This was the first time any of my lovers had cared about making me filled with lust for them. 

Then I felt his erection in the back of my thigh. He froze. He started to draw away from me. I couldn't deal with that. I grasped his arms and held him to me. That's when he started to whisper those three words over and over again. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." What did he have to be sorry for? As he fell asleep I puzzled over that. I'm still puzzling over that.


	16. Chimera

Disclaimer: Nothing but Mela and the plot idea belong to me. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Quick note: Because of the reviews I have gotten I'm posting the rest of the story. If you flame me you will be made fun of in the next chapter. You have been warned. This is to stop all death threats, even thought I haven't gotten any. 

To Love a Nazi

Chapter 16- Chimera 

Mela sat in the corner watching as the meeting went on around her. She usually sat in on these meetings unless something more important came up. Nothing usually did. She was amazed that it was only now that the people in the room were suspecting there was a link somewhere in the high-ranking officials. 

The people in this room were the highest of the high. They were Hitler's most trusted people. If you could say that he trusted anyone, but himself. These men relied on Hitler and Draco to tell them what to do. They all knew that Draco had left the war for a year. He had come back in 1943, with some new skills under his waist. Things that this group had never seen and because of that, they turned to him more and more. They never asked about these new skills.

Mela always wondered about him. The skills he had reminder her of.......Her thoughts stopped as she heard her name mentioned in conversation. She started to listen in even more.

"Do you think that it's the new mistress? What's her name?," one of the men asked.

"Mela, and no it could not be her because she is somewhat loyal to us," Hitler responded.

"How do you know that?," another man joined the questioning.

"Because if she wasn't she would have killed me in my sleep. She does have many chances to do so," Hitler replied. "If we are questioning other's whores maybe you all should think about what YOU say to those you sleep with. And so, if we are done with all of this, shall we move on to our battle plans? The enemy has found a way to confuse us. What we have to do is find out how and stop it. As we do that we will only trust those we have worked with for a long time."

The meeting continued like that until late at night. It might have gone long, but the men were getting sleepy and not nice. As they all left Hitler called for Draco to stay behind, then he called Mela to him.

"My dear, please wait for me in our rooms, I will not be but a minute more."

"Of course."

Well, as it may be she didn't listen into the conversation. She was tired, tired of the world that kept on turning and making her go through all of this. She felt dead to the world. Her garden was in full bloom, but she hadn't been there in weeks. It felt like it wasn't worth it anymore. She was never going to get out of here, so why should she try? Because everyone was counting on her.

She made it to the bedroom with her body in one piece, but not her mind. She sat on the bed waiting. She waited like this every evening for him. He always came and destroyed her. She had heard rumors of why he kept her there for so long. It was to break her soul. To prove to himself that he was god. She couldn't let that happen. She got down to her knees by the bed and started to pray.

"Dear God, the father of all. I know that you may not care for me, but please give the strength to go on. The power to never weaken under his grasp. Let me live, if only to kill him. Thank you god for all, Amen."

Her prayer wasn't like the ones she had learned as a child. It was one that she had created to meet her situation. It was also short enough so that she was done as the door opened to revile him. The same thing happened every night. He would come back and they would fuck. There was nothing in it for her, so why should she call it something that had some meaning to her like sex or making love? The same thing happened every night, she would block out her mind, let her body respond however it might, but she didn't have to be there. Tonight was different, she sunk in to a memory that she hadn't had in years. It was of her first time.

He was trying to get away from the war. He stayed with my family for a few weeks before he moved on. In the last week he told me he loved me. I had fallen for him as well. Losing my virginity was amazing, he was such a wonderful lover.

I remember that night like it was just a few hours ago. After he told me he loved me, we deiced to meet out in the fields. We just were going to talk, but one thing led to another and soon we were kissing.

Our lips found each other before I new what was truly happening. The desire that we had for the past week was put into that kiss. He started to make the kiss deeper; he outlined my lips with his tongue. I started to moan and I opened my mouth for him. We began to explore the other's mouth, finding all of the places that made the other moan and encrypted them in our minds. It was over too soon, we both needed air. We were both amazed at how much the other want them. 

His hands started to roam over my body. The kiss started again, the passion was greater this time. Our tongues battled as we moaned into each other's mouths. His hands worked at the bindings of my shirt. It came off within a few seconds. His hands touched my breasts and I arched away as the coldness hardened my nipples. He took that moment to latch onto them. The warmth of his mouth shocked me as I had just got used to the cold. His mouth was on one as he started to rub the other one.

I had just enough thought left in my to start taking off his shirt. It piled off of him. I could finally feel his body, the lines of muscles and the nubs of his nipples. They hardened as I rubbed them, trying to give him the pleasure he was giving me.

His hands attacked my pants. They were taking them off. He laid me down as my pants came off. I reached up and started to take his pants off. I was able to. 

I saw his penis, it was the first time I had ever seen was under the pants of a man. I grabbed it. His head reared back and he started to moan. I had found a way to please him back. I slid out from under his legs, my hand still on him. I took him in my mouth. I felt him in me. I started to lick and suck on him. His moans became louder and more urgent. 

Soon he rolled me onto my back and started to explore me with his tongue. He teased my breasts until just blowing across them, made me moan. Then he started down and found all the places that would make me moan and cry out. Finally, his tongue found that place between my legs. He started to lick there. My moans became even more frantic. I was about to explode when he stopped.

I looked to see what he was doing. His eyes captured mine as he entered me. He had already told me that the first time was going to hurt. But I didn't know what he meant. When he broke my barrier it hurt so much. He stopped and let me get used to it. After a few minutes he started to pump into me. It was the most amazing thing ever. Finally neither one of us could go on any longer and we exploded.

The next day he said he had to go. He wouldn't give me a good reason why he had to go, but he just did. I was torn up.

When the Nazi came the next week, I knew that he had known that they were coming. I couldn't deal with it, so I ran away. I ran away for a year that changed my life and when I came back it was to save Harry. But, I was caputered and brought here.

Mela woke to find Hitler asleep with his arm around her chest. She knew that she wouldn't be asleep for hours, yet. This was the time she best thought. Her plans were coming together. All that was needed now was to polish it up and show it to the world. It was time for the walls surrounding Hitler's mind to come down. His fantasy world was about to be torn apart.

She smiled as she fell asleep earlier than she thought she would. Hitler woke the next morning to see a smile upon his lover's face and smiled back. Maybe finally he was getting nearer to her heart.

Chimera means fantasy.


	17. Greetings from the soon to be dead

Disclaimer: Nothing but Mela and the plot idea belong to me. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Quick note: Because of the reviews I have gotten I'm posting the rest of the story. If you flame me you will be made fun of in the next chapter. You have been warned. This is to stop all death threats, even thought I haven't gotten any. 

To Love a Nazi

Chapter 17-Greetings from the soon to be dead 

A knock on the door woke Harry from his thoughts. No one came here during the day. Everyone knew that Draco was out somewhere and could be found that way. And because Harry had no friends or knew anyone around here they wouldn't be coming to talk with him.

As he opened the door, he changed his earlier though. He did know one person here other than Draco, he knew Mela. He had forgotten about her because he hadn't seen her in so long. He also hadn't found if she was still here or not. But, there she was on the other side of the door.

"Hi, Harry. I thought that you and Draco might want to go on a picnic that Hitler and I are having in a few weeks. I'm sure that Draco has told you all about it, though," Mela said as if they had only just seen each other yesterday.

"Wow, Mela. It has been forever since we last saw each other. And you come to my door acting like we just saw each other yesterday. You should come in and then we could talk for a while. I have so much to tell you and I want to hear all about what you have been doing," Harry responded while ignoring her question all together.

"Harry, we may have been close friends when this war first started out, but now that I have been through so much that I can never tell you about I don't think that we will ever be that close again. I have a hell lot of things to do today, and I was just in the hall and wanted to see if you were okay. Do you understand? We aren't that close anymore, so no I don't want to come in and talk."

"If that's how you feel Mela. I'll talk to Draco about the picnic."

"Good," and with that Mela left.

Harry closed the door and landed against it as a tear escaped his eyes. He knew that something must have happened to make Mela feel that way. He knew her, or thought he had known her. This wouldn't be the sort of thing she wouldn't do without a reason. But, she did run away for a year. What ever had happened in that year, must have changed her more than he truly knew. She never spoke of that year. He had always wondered what had happened and why she never wanted to speak of it.

On the other side of the door and down a hallway, was Mela. Her only thought was to get to her garden. Once she was there, the tears came freely from her eyes. She had sworn not to let this affect her, but it had. She had just ended the only friendship she had had all of her life. It had been so tempting to walk in that door and talk the day away with Harry. She couldn't, she didn't want to hurt him when she should the world her final piece.

She stayed in the garden longer and longer each day. Hitler became madder and madder as she was late to their room. In the past she had always tried to be there before him. But, now she didn't care. The beatings she got grew worse and worse. Her heart hardened as time went on. She took the beatings with out crying. After she had ended her friendship with Harry, she never cried again.

For Harry the weeks pasted in a blur. He kept waiting for the door to be knocked on. Mela would be on the other side, saying how sorry she was for what she had done. Then they would talk for hours about what was happening in their lives. The knock never came. Finally, he had to realize that she was never coming to say she was sorry.

The picnic was in two weeks, maybe then they could sort this out.

Draco was worried about Harry. He hadn't been himself in a few days. Or at least not the Harry he knew and was beginning to love.

Hitler was starting to get suspicious of Mela. She was late everyday and when she came she was dirty. So he had one of his men follow her. When she finally sat down for a while he went to get his wonderful leader, Hitler. That's how he found out about Mela's secret and hated it. She was his, she was to tell him everything. But, did she? No. 

He walked to her garden slowly. He found her there, starting off into space. He called to her, she didn't answer. He started to destroy her plants, her babies. She looked at him with a look that spoke of pure hatred. He was so frightened that he stopped. He turned without showing anyone what he was feeling and told his men to take her to their room and leave her there. He would deal with her later.


	18. Good bye is only another way to say 'til...

Disclaimer: Nothing but Mela and the plot idea belong to me. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Quick note: Because of the reviews I have gotten I'm posting the rest of the story. If you flame me you will be made fun of in the next chapter. You have been warned. This is to stop all death threats, even thought I haven't gotten any. 

To Love a Nazi

Chapter 18- Good bye is only another way to say 'til next time

Mela's P.O.V.-

He found me in my garden. I swore I would never let anyone find it, but some how he did find it. He killed my beautiful plants. The ones I had spent so long tending to. How could he? Now I will never break for him. I've heard the soldiers talk. I know that the only reason he kept me around was to see if he could break me. What a weakling. Doesn't he know that a person can only be broken if they want to be?

He came into the room hours after he had me sent to it. He started to beat me. I stood proud. My body my have bent to his hand, but my soul never did. I will not let him have the pleasure of seeing me fall before him. The world may bend to his will, but I am not the world. And so, he confined me to this room. I wandered around every step of this room, now I just lie on the bed remembering all the times it has been like this.

Feeling the walls come so close that they trap me to this bed. No matter how many times I pound against them, they are always there. My hands drag across the walls, but no one sees me. I'm always here. Why can't anyone see how I need to be seen? I'm starting to go crazy. Is he really breaking me?

A hand comes through the wall. It's his hand. He's asking me if I want to still to go to the picnic. Of course I do. I smile for the first time in weeks. He thinks I'm smiling to him, but I'm not. I almost forgot what today was. Today I'm showing off my beauty. My prize piece. That's what I'm smiling about. Inside I'm laughing at him. Stupid fool doesn't know what is about to hit him. I'll be long gone before he could ever think of blaming it on me.

We went outside. I saw Harry and Draco. I ran to them. I heard it before I saw it. I knew that it was aimed at Draco. I couldn't let that happen.

The bullet pierced through my chest as I dove in front of Draco. I didn't feel the pain until much later. I was on a river that numbed my body it was so cold. Then the warmth started from my chest and filled my body. I started to feel the mind burning pain then. I blindly reached for my chest and drew back bloody fingers. I looked up and saw Harry's face. His eyes were filled with tears.

My hand went up to his face as I tried to comfort him. I drew streaks of blood down his face. I began to take my last breaths. He kept trying to tell me that everything would be okay. I knew I was dying, he couldn't do anything about that. I tried to tell him I was sorry about everything, but I couldn't.

My last breath was on my lips as I sang softly the lullaby I sang to him when we were young and he was over and couldn't sleep. When the last verse was still on my lips, I died. My life slipped away with that breath.

************************************************************************

MELA IS DEAD!!!!!!!! DEAD I TELL YOU!! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? I COULDN'T AT FIRST. What will happen now? What were all of Mela's secrets? Will we ever know any of them?


	19. Closing Stages

Disclaimer: Nothing but Mela and the plot idea belong to me. And because Mela is dead, only the plot idea matters. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Quick note: Because of the reviews I have gotten I'm posting the rest of the story. If you flame me you will be made fun of in the next chapter. You have been warned. This is to stop all death threats, even thought I haven't gotten any.

To Love a Nazi

Chapter 19- Closing Stages

Harry watch in fascinated horror as Mela sang their lullaby and closed her eyes. Her bloody hand slipped from his face. The streaks of blood staining his white cheeks. His head fell down of it's own accord. It fell into the pool of blood that was on her chest. There was no more blood coming out of her, as she was dead. His tears started to mix with the blood that was already on his face and that which was on her. 

His best friend from childhood was dead. She had so many secrets, which he had yet to learn. She was never that trusting. He hung around her to learn how to get within her heart, but he had failed. She was dead because he could never find the key to her most secret of hearts, the place he had always wanted to be since he was a baby and she would rock him to sleep. The place that she needed to be in since she had started this play. 

But, he was never to know how he had become one of the key players in her script. The play was about to have its opening night. If all had been set up the way it should have, the opening night would run smoothly. No mishaps, no mistakes. Everything had been accounted for, if anything was to go wrong, it would have already been taken care of. The play was now out of the hands of the director and the writer, it was simply time for the actors to make it come out of the page and into real life.

Harry knew none of this; all he knew was that his friend was dead. She wasn't coming back this time. He knew all of this and still it was hard to accept. He lifted his head from her chest and touched her face. He, then, started to sing the rest of the lullaby. Little did he know that that once he started to sing where she left off, the curtains on the stage were lifted and it began.

The person waiting for that exact sign left in a hurry to deliver a message to people far away. The message would be taken to the highest of places, for Mela was the agent inside the devil's lair. The one person so close to the devil himself that he never thought she may betray him. That's why she had been so perfect for this job.

Draco lifted Harry off of his best friend's body. He hugged him close, then told him to go wait for him in their rooms. Harry took off without a thought; his cheeks still smeared with tears and blood.

Draco then turned to Hitler. To his surprise, he looked lost. It was almost like that time at his father's funeral. They had been standing across from each other over the casket. Hitler had had that same lost look to him then as he did now.

"What are we going to do with her body?," Draco started out.

"I..I don't know. She had a little garden in the middle of this place that she was found in one time, maybe we should bury her there," the other shell-shocked person there said.

Many miles away the message had been received in an amazing amount of time, after all, they already had the path of it mapped out. Everyone who heard the message first hand had to act like they didn't care, but they did. When they got home that night, they cried for the little lost girl they had met so many years before. That little girl was more than willing to die to destroy the bastard of a devil that had risen from hell to take her family from her, as she said.

The message was simple and delivered with the most hast ever given to a message from her. The knock on the door where the co-director of the play sat, was hardly heard as the door was slammed open.

"Message from Mela, sir. She's dead, the tune to opening the curtains has been played and finished. We are to have already started the play."

"Message received. Tell everyone to start on what they have been told to do right now."

"Yes, sir." The door was closed as the man now in charge rested his hands upon his head.

"May the gods bless your soul into a speedy entrance into heaven, my dear Mela. You were the bravest of us all, you went into the devil's lair and have started his destruction by letting go of that body and being let into god's arms. You were truly chosen to be great, it is only to my sorrow that the world will never truly know what you did." 


End file.
